The Tournament of Villains
by Kingzilla 3000
Summary: Villains from Many universes have come to compeat in this Tournament
1. Chapter 1

**The Tournament of Villains **

I don't own any of the characters in this fan-fiction, except Drigon and a secret character near the end.

Lord Drigon: Ahh welcome I need more of an audience for the tournament that I'm hosting, for those of you who don't know me I'm Kingzilla's brother and I make darker fics then he dose, but today I'm busting out of that usual routine to make something more funny.

Chase young: Get on with it already.

Drigon: Eh Shut up you'll start when I say so, and if you mouth off again I'll turn you into a fillet of fish. (Deep-fried.)

Chase crosses his arms and turns away.

Drigon: Okay all you villains, bad guys, and baddies I'll now lay down a few rules, first off if you surrender its over for you.

Azula: What! Hey come on you can't do that.

Drigon: second if you're a killer restrain from killing or I'll turn you into a fish stick, and lastly no attacking the audience in the stands if you do you'll be sorry.

Slade: that sounds reasonable.

Drigon: okay now for things your allowed to do; cheating is okay your all villains after all, weapons are allowed of any sort except nukes, if you're a guy and you get kicked in the balls its your problem, if you're a girl and get felt up that again is your own problem, your allowed vehicles if you desire them,

Stealing is allowed, you may fight however you see fit, if you fall in love with your opponent don't get attached after the tournament you'll be sent back to your universe not that I'm prohibiting falling in love or anything, and finally your allowed to call for help if you need it.

King Dee Dee Dee: that's the best thing I've heard since powdered sugar. He licked his lips. (Or beak.)

Bowser: I like it but that no killing rule sucks. He blew four smoke rings out of his nose.

The vast group of villains began to talk with each other some boasting about how they would win all to easily causing several arguments.

Drigon: oh yeah one more rule if you fight out side the stadium or when its not your time to fight your going to be in big trouble.

Father: you dive a hard bargain Mr. Drigon but I will compete in this tournament because it may prove fun.

Slade: I agree.

Specter: same here.

The rest of the villains yelled in agreement.

Lord Drigon: and now that you all except let the tournament begin.

Yes I've finally done it I've gathered many villains from different universes and gathered them together for a big tournament to see who's greater. No Flames.


	2. Part 2

** The** **Tournament of Villains **

_ I don't own any of the characters except Drigon and a surprise character near the end._

** Chapter two Chase Young VS Azula**

Lord Drigon: Okay here's the first drawing for the first match of the day. He reached into a large box and pulled out a piece of paper and read the name out loud. "Chase Young from Xaiolin Showdown."

When Chase heard his name he stepped up and waved to the audience many cheered others booed.

Omi: Go Chase you da male.

Raimundo: you da man Omi. He corrected.

Kimiko: why are we cheering for the bad guy?

Raimundo: because he's from our universe.

Kimiko: Oh yeah, Go Chase kick some booty.

Lord Drigon reached for the next paper and read. "Azula from Avatar the last air bender."

At her name she stood up and gave an evil smile but that didn't stop the catcalls from a lot of men.

Aang: Go Azula wipe him out. He shouted to her.

Zuko: Yeah go sis all the way.

Katara: Uhh I guess maybe I should cheer to.

Sokka: WOOOOOOOH Go represent for our universe.

Azula just blew them off but they didn't care; She walked up to the platform and stood on the far end and waited for Chase to show.

Chase took his time walking over to the platform while lesser villains cleared a path; when he stepped up onto the platform it earned him a glare from Azula.

Azula: Finally showed up what kept you?

Chase: I need not unbalance my chi with petty arguments with a girl such as you.

Her eye sparked with anger and was ready to attack but a lightning bolt shot near her feet.

Lord Drigon: Wait till I say go! He pointed a threatening finger at her and she calmed herself.

Lord Drigon: now where do I put you two? Hmmmm.Ah I know how about the crater of a volcano.

Chase: no complaint. He put his arms behind his back.

Azula: that's just fine with me. She gave another evil smile.

Drigon waves his hand and the platform is lifted into the air and the surrounding area in turned into the mouth of a volcano. And the platform lands on the lip.

Lord Drigon: Ready...Fight!

Azula did her fire bender stance then fired a ball of blue flames at Chase. (Swoosh) It sped at him like grease lightning.

Chase took a breath then quickly lifted his hand: the fire stopped in midair and dissipated into the air.

Chase: now don't tell me that's the extent of your powers I've yet to even warm up. He grinned a sharp toothy grin.

Azula: don't worry I'm just getting started. She solidified her stance ready to strike again.

But before she could even blink Chase attacked at high speed and started spitting different sentences.

Chase: Cat scrambles egg, Fish juggles lemons, horse pickles onions! Every word was followed by a flurry of martial arts moves which connected with their target.

Azula then lashed back with some martial arts of her own also connecting with the target making Chase back up a couple of steps.

The crowed screamed their excitement of the match.

Wuya: Yeah Go get her chase Yes.

Aang: Yahoo go Azula take him down.

Chase and Azula took stance then again began their onslaught fire shot everywhere while smoke rose from the earth.

Chase: (Pant inhale pant) you fight well for a girl.

Azula: you're not half bad yourself. Her eyes darted to Chase's feet then she pressed her palm to the ground and fired.

A jet of blue flames erupted from the geyser under Chase's feet; the flames engulfed him and burned his Bronze armor.

Chase: that was a dirty trick! He dusted his armor off.

Azula: Ha, ha, ha cheating is allowed remember. She sneered at him.

Chase: I admire a woman with that kind of evil but that doesn't mean I'll hold back.

Azula: what makes you think I care?

Chase closed his eyes concentrating his Haylin darkness into his body and with a flash of darkness he turned into Dragon Chase.

Azula backed off taken aback by Chase's transformation.

Chase: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you see before you my true form without the benefit of my potion. And he roared an inhuman roar.

Azula regained her composure.

Azula: you don't scare me Ty Lee, Mai I summon both of you.

Ty Lee: we're here to help. She appeared next to Azula.

Mai: Whatever lets just get this over with. She pushed her hair back.

Chase stared for a second then burst out laughing.

Chase: This is the best you've got Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. He snapped his fingers.

At the sound of the snap a tiger and a panther jumped onto the platform.

Azula: Ha we can take your overgrown kittens any day of the month.

Chase: overgrown kittens eh? He again snapped his fingers.

The jungle cats roared as if in pain and then they began to transmogrify.

The panther turned into an old knight in full armor holding a battle-axe.

The tiger turned into a large wild man wearing wolf skin and bear claws.

Azula, Ty Lee, And Mai's eyes widened but that didn't sway them to back down.

Azula: what did you do to those men?

Chase: they are fallen warriors who swore loyalty to me and now they serve me forever. Then he pointed at Azula and said. "Attack!"

The two warriors charged weapons at the ready.

Ty Lee and Mai jumped in front of Azula and attacked them.

Ty Lee used a series of thrusts and hit the wild man in his pressure points paralyzing his left arm.

But he still had the other and back handed her face when she went down he jumped up and brought his bear claws down on her face; or so he thought his hand hit the stony earth.

Ty Lee had vanished he looked around to see if she was anywhere near only to realize his back felt heavier then before.

Then several sharp pokes in the back paralyzed his spine and he flopped down unable to move.

Ty Lee: Yay that was fun. She jumped in place.

Same time as previous fight.

Mai unfolded her arms and aimed them at the charging knight. Arrows shot out of her sleeves but the knight blocked them with his axe then lifted it above his head and swung the blade in an arch.

Mai could only dodge the axe by jumping over it in the air she fired another flurry of arrows and hit the knight in his back.

He roared in pain and reached back and wrenched them out, blood oozed out of his wound but he shrugged it off and readied his axe for another attack.

Mai: tough guy eh? Well you won't get the best of me. And she fired a barrage of arrows at the old knight.

The arrows landed in the soft parts of his armor but he continued his charge even when his body was covered in arrows.

Mai in shock of the knight's determination stopped firing and readied for another jump over he axe.

But when she jumped the knight grabbed her leg and swung her face first into the stony earth knocking her out cold.

The knight beat his breastplate and held the axe above his head in a victory stance.

Chase lounged at Azula with his claws ready to slash at her tender flesh.

Azula leapt forward and grabbed Chase's hands holding them away from her then she threw him back and gave him a kick across his draconic face.

And then she did a series of arm motions her hands sparked with electricity and then she cast a lightning bolt at Chase who didn't have time to dodge and was hit full blast.

Chase: **Gaaaagh!** He collapsed his body giving off sparks.

Azula: I win Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

She turned to Drigon and shouted. "Well I've won announce it."

Lord Drigon: I'm not so sure your opponents not been knocked out only stunned.

Azula: What? She spun around to see chase getting back to his feet. "Impossible no ones ever withstood that before!"

Chase: (cough) there's a first time for everything. And with that he charged her, his head lowered and rammed her in the stomach sending her sprawling then he grabbed her waist lifted her up and prepared to throw her into the lava.

Drigon: **Hay Chase** its over stop now or else!

Chase looked up at him and slowly reverted back into a human and held her unconscious form in his arms.

The arena turned back to normal and Chase's fans cheered the loudest while the Azula fans booed.

Lord Drigon: Match goes to Chase Young.

Though he had won Chase felt no sense of victory he had nearly killed a person out of his anger and there's no making up for that karma.

Drigon appeared behind him.

Drigon: feeling guilty well there is a medical center here you want to take her? He smiled through the dragon skin cloak.

Chase: Yes I'll take her. And he carried her out to the hospital.

Drigon: Just make sure your back in time for the semi-finals.

Outside the stadium looked different larger then the inside.

Chase couldn't explain this feeling of guilt he was having.

Maybe he thought to himself, just maybe I'm in love.

Sorry that's it for today but never fear you we'll see them again later if your going to review, be nice flames spoil my concentration.


End file.
